


Colored: Three of Zoronoa's art

by Cleo



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three images Zoronoa drew for fics that I colored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colored: Three of Zoronoa's art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoronoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [coinin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Million Darkened Kitchens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500491) by [zoronoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/pseuds/zoronoa). 
  * Inspired by [ART: Marked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362221) by [zoronoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/pseuds/zoronoa). 
  * Inspired by [ART: The Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495583) by [zoronoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/pseuds/zoronoa). 



The first is from Coinin's fic that Z drew.

The next two are from Pistol's fic that Z also created for.

.

 

 

 


End file.
